Peace brought by you
by Adelinas
Summary: What if Bonnie showed up instead of Ms Cuddles? Different ending of 6x07. BAMON. Don't own TVD! Hope you like it!


_So, my first Bamon fanfic. I hope you like it. I had to write something for feeling better after 6x07. I like Ms Cuddles but Bonnie would be better :-D_

_Well, I apologize for grammar. I have problem with comma in sentence. English grammar is really different than czech grammar. There will be also some mistakes. I can check it milion times and there will always be some hidden mistakes. So, be patient with me :-) Thank you. I will appreciate comments. I really love Bamon fandom :-) _

_And again I hope you like it ! :-)_

She did it. She actually did. She was in reality. She appeared in cemetery and she was sure that it was present time. She did it and she was there without Kai. Shenever thought she could do it but she did.

,,Bonnie," she heard whisper. She turned around and she saw Damon with bottle of alcohol. Typical, she thought but it wasn't meant to be insulting. She was so happy to see him. She had to smile, she missed him. Of course, she missed everyone but Damon was there with her almost all the time. She enjoyed his company.

,,Damon," she said happily. On his face was pure shock.

,,Am I hallucinating?" he frowned. She looked at him confused. She thought he would be happy to see her.

,,Damon, it's me, your annoying witch?" she asked with smile on her face. His face didn't changed. He was shocked and clearly didn't believe her. Another typical thing from him, she thought.

,,It can't be you. You died over there," he shook his head. Bonnie frowned. Confusion replaced her happiness. He thought she had died.

,,No! No, I didn't die. I was badly hurt but I didn't die. It's me, Damon. It's really me. I found a way to go back home without Kai," she came closer to him. He still didn't look convinced. He didn't believe her and even her injury started to hurt. She had to do painful face because Damon looked curious.

,,It's really me, Damon. How can I convince you that it is really me?" she asked helplessly.

,,It can't be you because if it's you, it would mean that I left you there. I feel guilty enough, I don't want to feel even more guilty for leaving you," he explained desperately and drank from the bottle. When did he start to feel guilty for something that concerned her? They became closer but she had no idea that it was that close. After all she brought him back and she meant it for him.

,,I didn't blame you then and I certainly don't blame you now. I sent you back here. You didn't leave me there. I wouldn't survive the transfer, you know," she told him. She needed him to explain this. He shouldn't have felt guilty for leaving her. It was her decision. He came to her. He threw the bottle away to free his hand. He touched her shoulders with his hands. He wanted to know if it's really her. He could touch her. He took a deep breath. He grabbed her and hugged her. He held her in his arms. It felt like home. The „hell" he was in with her was actually his peace. In reality there were so many problems and in 1994 there was peace. Maybe he could find peace here when Bonnie was there with him.

,,I missed you, you know. It was boring here without you," he whispered and chuckled. Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled.

,,I missed you too. Kai is more annoying than you," she told him jokingly. Bonnie burried her face in his arm. She enjoyed his scent.

,,Well, well, Bonnie Bennett being funny? Am I good influence on you?" he answered and smiled. He felt how Bonnie formed a smile.

,,I have to admit I enjoyed stabbing Kai into the neck," she confessed.

,,Judgey, I'm the bloody killer, what about you?" he asked horrified and then laughed. Bonnie looked at him and on her face was innocent look.

,,Really? Using puppy eyes on me? You learnt every dirty trick," he smiled. Bonnie only laughed.

,,What can I say? I had the best teacher," she stuck out her tongue at him. Bonnie pulled away and had to look at the injury on her belly. It was starting to hurt again.

,,Will you accept my blood for healing now?" he asked when he noticed her look on the injury. Bonnie looked at him and shook her head.

,,No, it's okay. I'm fine," she assured him and smiled.

,,Bonnie," he said softly.

,,Damon, it's okay," she was so touched by his concern. There was hope for him, she was sure of it. He was now her friend. He was someone who she trusted with her life.

,,Okay," he just said. He didn't force her to drink his blood and she was glad for it.

,,It will heal eventually," she explained to him with big smile on her face. She was mocking him and she enjoyed it.

,,Ha ha, but it could heal faster and you would look better than ever," he repaid with grin on his face.

,,Whatever you want to hear," she grinned. Damon's smile faded and was replaced by serious face. Bonnie frowned. She couldn't understand his change of mood. They had been playing with each other and now he was so serious.

,,What is it, Damon?" she asked.

,,Nothing. I just missed you and more than I thought. I just realized and literally right now that you brought me peace. Now I'm feeling better than I was feeling before you came back," he admitted. Bonnie was stunned. She didn't expect such a confession. He wasn't a person who had sentimental moment like this often. It was so surprising to hear that from him. It was more surprising that it was addressed to her.

,,I feel the same," she smiled and couldn't describe the happiness wha she felt. He was her peace after her death and she was pretty sure he would be here for her which was bringing peace to her mind.

,,So, what's the first thing you said to Elena?" she asked to change the topic. She was sure that he was thrilled to be with her again.

,,Nah, don't talk about it. It's not important now. You are back and that's what is important," he smiled at her. Bonnie was surprised but didn't comment it. After all she was back and she had all the time for talking, mocking him. She looked at him and she knew she was home.

_Thanks for reading! :-)_


End file.
